pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
RT04
Jailbreak! Jackpot the Yellow Spider!! (Japanese: 脱獄囚! 女郎蜘蛛のジロウ!! Fugitive Prisoner! Jiro the Jorogumo!!) is the fourth episode of Pokémon Retro - The Shadow Games and aired on August 22, 2013. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto notice Téa Gardner has been behaving strange lately. Investigation causes them to meet up with an escaped convict named Jackpot. Summary Jackpot and Tetsuo Tasaki escape Nevada State Prison, killing two guards in the process with their Pokémon. They then dash towards Las Vegas. Solomon is impressed that Yugi has solved the Millennium Puzzle. He tells Yugi that he's the first person to solve it for thousands of years. Solomon places his hand on Yugi's forehead and asks him if he suddenly feels smarter or stronger. Yugi replies, "No, why?" Solomon reminds him that the glyphs on the puzzle's box say "The one who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power." Yugi tells him that the only thing that changed was he made new friends. After class ends, Joey calls Yugi over and asks where they should go on the way home. Yugi suggests the Moo-Moo Burger that recently opened in Las Vegas. Tristan is disgusted that Joey is friends with him and doesn't like the idea of Olivia going either. Téa tries to discourage them, saying that the place is terrible, people started getting sick the day it opened and they absolutely cannot go there and says the name of fast food place delibertly advertises killing cows. Olivia then reminds them what the news said about an escaped convicts on the loose, so they should probably go straight home. Yugi gets anxious, and tells Joey that they say the convicts have a gun. Tristan ponders and says that Téa has been acting strange lately. Joey thinks, if his instincts are correct, she's resorted to prostitution because of the city they live in. Yugi punches him and immediately objects that Téa is not that kind of girl. Tristan wonders if sex is all he thinks about. Olivia starts to worry about Anzu and decides to follow her home. Later, Yugi speaks to Lovoya the Deikou who tells him to watch over Téa who might be in danger. Tetsuo and his Sandslash crack open a safe at Citibank. He is surprised to find it already empty and that there's a trail of spider webs along the ceiling. Later at a bar, Tetsuo thinks someone has access to spider webs due to the overall condition of the bank. Joey talks about a battle he had where his Turtwig defeated a Rattata. Olivia chids about she wishes she could win a battle. After they leave together, Joey comments that Olivia and Téa are doing it together and that he would love to see that. Tristan and Yugi both pumble him. After Joey talks about a purse Téa has, Tristan leaves and unbeknownst to them follows the girls. Tetsuo breaks into a museum and attempts to steal a priceless necklace, but Sandslash accidently trips causing the alarm to go off. Tetsuo and Sandslash make a run for it, heading for Moo-Moo Burger. Yugi and Joey along with their Pokémon follow Olivia and Téa until they reach Moo-Moo Burger. They finally decide to enter when their Pokémon show their hunger. As they enter Téa and Olivia, in Moo-Moo Burger uniforms, meet them at the door and begin to welcome them before noticing, who they are. She begins to panic and pulls Olivia aside. Nonetheless Olivia returns and takes them to their seats and takes their orders. Téa then serves them. After putting their burgers in front of them, she squirts ketchup onto them producing the text "TELL AND YOU DIE!!". Joey tells her to relax. Now that they know she works here, Téa explains that she plans earning money to go to New York after she graduates. Meanwhile Tristan and Perap arrive outside Moo-Moo Burger and notice Jackpot with a gun approach the restaurant in need of a place to hide and refuel before taking off from the cops. As the convict enters the restaurant, he is greeted by Téa at the door. He then seizes her, holding one hand over her mouth and pointing his gun to her head. He yells that if anyone makes a sound, she dies. His Ariados blindfolds her and sits the two of them down, keeping her at gunpoint. Olivia tries to help her friend, but Jackpot shoots her when Tristan arrives and pushes her out of the way so the bullet wouldn't hit the middle of her chest. Tetsuo arrives and is shot in the shoulder by Jackpot and his Sandslash uses Spider Web to prevent escape. Jackpot then looks around to pick someone to serve him. He points the gun at Yugi, saying "You! The wussy little one!". He demands everyone else get on the floor and close their eyes. Then he sends Yugi to get him a drink and a smoke. Téa recognizes "That wussy little one" to be Yugi. She tells him to stay back, but gets slapped for doing so. Upset by having one of his friends attacked, Dark Yugi comes out. Yugi brings out the vodka and a packet of cigarettes and plops himself into the seat across from Jackpot. The convict gets enraged at his nerve, bellowing back at him "Who said you could sit down?" as he prepares to pull the trigger. Yugi replies with a threat that his Cyndaquil will swiftly burn Jackpot. Dark Yugi then suggests they play a game where the loser will die. The convict is surprised, by Yugi's sudden change in attitude. Téa is also surprised. It sounds like Yugi to her, but is too confident to be him. Whoever it is, she thinks, is crazy to talk to someone with a gun like that. Jackpot accepts, and the rules of the game are that each player must choose one finger, and can only move that one. Other than that, the players are free to do whatever they want. As Dark Yugi explains the rules, the convict puts a cigarette in his mouth and begins pouring the vodka into a glass. Jackpot chooses his index finger and Dark Yugi uses chooses his thumb. The convict is about to shoot Dark Yugi, until Dark Yugi flicks on a cigarette lighter with his thumb. Jackpot realizes that he didn't light his cigarette yet and orders Dark Yugi to light it for him. Dark Yugi places the lighter on the prisoner's arm. Jackpot now can't move because if the lighter hits the 90% alcohol Russian vodka, his body will be burn. Dark Yugi grabs Téa and starts to walk away. The prisoner cheats by ordering his Ariados to move the lighter. Tetsuo's Sandslash attacks before the two escape with the others. The lighter falls and hits Jackpot's head, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth and hitting the vodka. Dark Yugi escorts Téa away and changes back to regular Yugi, just before Téa takes off her blindfold. Jackpot and Tetsuo along with their Pokémon are taken to the hospital with Jackpot's fate TBD and Tetsuo told he has to return to prison. Yugi and Joey go to the new a new Beef Bowl restaurant . As they enter the building they are greeted by Tristan and Téa in the restaurant's uniforms.Olivia is also there shadowing and explains she will work there when her arm is healed. Yugi continues to lament about his memory lapses. Major Events *Tristan sees Dark Yugi for the first time Debut Humans *Jackpot the Yellow Spider *Tetsuo the Hedgehog Tasaki Pokémon *Ariados (Jackpot's) *Sandslash (Tetsuo's) Characters Humans *Yugi Moto/Dark Yugi *Solomon Moto *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Olivia Love *Téa Gardner *Jackpot the Yellow Spider *Tetsuo the Hedgehog Tasaki Pokémon *Ariados (Jackpot's; debut) *Sandslash (Tetsuo's; debut) *Cyndaquil (Yugi's, Cindy) *Turtwig (Joey's, Brutroot) *Chatot (Tristan's, Perap) Cast *Matthew Gray Gubler as Yugi Moto *Ted Levine as Solomon Moto *Jason Lee as Joey Wheeler *Jensen Ackles as Tristan Taylor *Chelsea Kane as Olivia Love *Lucy Hale as Téa Gardner/Cindy the Cyndaquil *Adam Sandler as Brutroot the Turtwig *Justin Timberlake as Perap the Chatot *Dan Green as Dark Yugi *??? as Jackpot the Yellow Spider/Ariados *??? as Tetsuo the Hedgehog Tasaki/Sandslash Trivia *This is the first and so far only Retro episode to not feature a Pokémon Battle before the Shadow Game. References to Real-Life/Popular Culture *Nevada State Prison is a former state penitentiary in Carson City, Nevada known for its harsh punishments such as being the first to perform death penalties. It closed in early 2012, but still works due to the season taking place in 2010. *McDonald's is a popular, worldly fast food chain. *Citibank is the third largest bank in America next to Bank of America and JPMorgan Chase. *Moo-Moo Burger takes the place of Burger World. In turn, it's mascot is a Miltank. *Beef Bowl's only changes is that its mascot is a Tauros. Changes from the Manga/Anime *While no proof that he doesn't, it is unknown if Jackpot has the spider tattoo on his back that he does in the anime. *The police show up at the end rather than during the hostage situation in the anime. *Two guards are killed instead of one. *Tetsuo and Jackpot work together to break out of jail rather than Jackpot pretending to be Tetsu (anime) or escaping himself with Tetsu nonexistant (manga). *Tristan does not work at Moo-Moo Burger like he does Burger World in the anime, but does work at the Beef Bowl like in the anime **Olivia is only shadowing the Beef Bowl because of her injury but plans to work there when healed while Miho works there with Tristan in the anime. **Téa doesn't work there in the anime, but works there in Retro. *It is said the two convicts are Las Vegas natives, while in the original series it is never said where either are from. *Miho Nosaka (who Olivia Love replaces) does not get shot at in the anime and neither does Tetsu. *The nightstick wound on Jackpot's ankle didn't happen like in the anime. *The museum and bank scenes are changed dramatically: It is never said what type of necklace was almost stolen (in the anime it was a fake Marie Antoinette necklace), how much money was stolen from the vault and there was no news feed on in the bar (in the anime, there was news of the theft and that all signs pointed to Tetsu and it was originally a restaurant not a bar). *The ending is of course a combination of the manga and anime endings. Foreshadowing *The events of this episodes are mentioned in the next episode as well as in the Contest Wars episode, Aloha Hawaii! *Olivia getting shot and having her wound in a sling foreshadows Dark Yugi figuring out Lovoya the Deikou in the following episodes. Category:Retro Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Téa Gardner Category:Episodes centered around Olivia Love Category:Episodes centered around Yugi Moto